1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing real colors in a video system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for reproducing real colors in a video system which is capable of reproducing real colors on a screen by compensating various distortions of colors which can be generated until a video signal is displayed on the screen.
2. Related Art
In general, a cathode ray tube (CRT) used for a video display device employs a principle of emitting light of different brightness and colors by striking red, green, and blue fluorescent materials coated on the surface of the cathode ray tube with electron beams of different amounts according to the intensity of a video signal. Such CRTs are widely used thanks to their price and excellent display performance.
However, such display devices do have problems relating to the inability of the user to adjust with accuracy the colors (e.g., red, green and blue) of the images displayed as a part of the on-screen display (OSD) function. In general, this is due to the fact that color adjustment. parameter of an OSD circuit are set when the OSD circuit is manufactured so that it is not possible for the user to make proper color adjustments to the OSD.
The above problem is especially of concern when it is considered that display devices are typically not capable of adjusting colors into real colors. Moreover, there is a further problem in that distortion of colors of video signals can be introduced whenever such signals are transmitted between a video signal generating device and a display device.
In order to solve the above problems of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for reproducing real colors in a video system, capable of reproducing the real colors on a screen by exactly compensating various color distortions which can be generated until a video signal is finally displayed on the screen.
In order to achieve the above object, the apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a video signal generating device for storing, in an internal memory, a first test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information thereof is included; and a video signal display device for storing, in an internal memory, a second test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information thereof is included, for synthesizing the first test video signal inputted from the video signal generating device and the second test video signal read from the internal memory based on a request of a user for a display on a screen, for adjusting an amplitude degree of the first test video signal until color sensitivity of the first test video signal is matched to color sensitivity of the second test video signal, and for amplifying all video signals inputted from the video signal generating device based on the adjusted amplitude degree for display on the screen.
In order to achieve the above object, in a video system having a video signal display device for amplifying a certain video signal inputted from a video signal generating unit for display on a screen based on a set amplitude degree, a method for reproducing real colors of the video system comprises the steps of: outputting a control command if the video signal display device receives an input of the menu key by a user; outputting, to the video signal display device, a first test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information of the video signal display device is included, based on the latter control command; reading, from an internal memory, a second test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information of the video signal display device is included, based on the above control command; synthesizing the first test video signal inputted and the second test video signal for display on a screen in the video signal display device; adjusting an amplitude degree with an input of an up/down key if the up/down key is operated by a user in the display state of the video signal display device; and amplifying all video signals inputted from the video signal generating device for display on the screen based on the adjusted amplitude degree of the video signal display device.
In order to achieve the above object, another apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a photographing device for detecting an RGB color sensitivity from a photographed video signal, for producing a first test video signal based on the detected RGB color sensitivity, and for synthesizing the photographed video signal and the first test video signal to produce an output; and a video signal display device for storing, in an internal memory, a second test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information thereof is included, for synthesizing the first test video signal inputted from the photographing device and the second test video signal read from the internal memory for display on a screen based on a request of a user, for adjusting an amplitude degree of the first test video signal until the color sensitivity of the first test video signal is the same as that of the second test video signal, and for amplifying all video signals inputted from the photographing device based on the adjusted amplitude degree for display on the screen.
In order to achieve the above object, another method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: detecting an RGB color sensitivity from a photographed video signal; producing a first test video signal based on the detected RGB color sensitivity; synthesizing the photographed video signal and the first test video signal for storage frame by frame in a photographing device; converting the video signal inputted from the photographing device; transmitting the converted video signal to a public network through a transmitting antenna in a television transmitter; receiving the video signal from the public network through a receiving antenna; separating the photographed video signal and the first test video signal from the received video signal; amplifying the photographed video signal for display on the screen based on a set amplitude degree; storing the first test video signal in an internal memory in a video signal display device; when a menu key is operated by a user, reading a second test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information of the video signal display device is included; reading the first test video signal from an internal memory in the video signal display device; synthesizing the first test video signal and the second test video signal for display on the screen; when the up/down key is operated by the user, adjusting the amplitude degree based on the input of the up/down key in the latter display state; and amplifying all video signals received through the public network based on the adjusted amplitude degree for display on the screen in the video signal display device.
In order to achieve the above object, yet another method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: detecting an RGB color sensitivity from a photographed video signal; producing a first test video signal based on the detected RGB color sensitivity; synthesizing the photographed video signal and the first test video signal for storage, frame by frame, in a photographing device; connecting a user""s computer to a web page of a main site through an internet; converting, in a main server, the video signal inputted from the photographing device for transmission to the user""s computer through the internet; transmitting the video signal received through the internet to a video signal display device in the user""s computer; receiving the video signal from the user""s computer; separating the photographed video signal and the first test video signal from the received video signal; amplifying the photographed video signal for display on the screen based on a set amplitude degree; storing the first test video signal in an internal memory in the video signal display device; when a menu key is operated by a user, reading a second test video signal in which inherent RGB color sensitivity information of the video signal display device is included; reading the first test video signal from the internal memory in the video signal display device; synthesizing the first test video signal and the second test video signal for display on the screen; when the up/down key is operated by a user, adjusting the amplitude degree based on the input of the up/down key in the aforementioned display state; and amplifying all video signals received through the internet based on the adjusted amplitude degree for display on the screen in the video signal display device. Accordingly, by exactly compensating various color distortions which may be generated until a video signal outputted from a video signal generator or a photographing device is finally displayed on a screen of a video signal display device, the real colors of the images displayed on the screen can be reproduced when carrying out electronic commerce business or design jobs which require precision.